


Scripted

by fanficshiddles



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dark Tom Hiddleston, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forced Cunnilingus, Forced Orgasms, Manipulation, Mental Abuse, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sneaky Sex, actress, dominant Tom, nasty Tom, unwanted kissing, unwanted touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: You are an up-coming actress and finally get your big break on a film with Tom Hiddleston. But you learn that he has a bit of an obsession with you and he is not quite the gentleman you thought he was. Which all becomes blatantly clear during a sex scene.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Scripted

You were so nervous about today’s shoot.

You’d already done two weeks’ worth of filming and while it should be one of the best experiences of your life, it was one of the worst at the same time.

You were an up-coming actress, having only had small parts previously. So when you got offered a role in a big budget film co starring with Tom Hiddleston, you had been so excited at first.

When you met Tom for the first time, you were in awe. He was charming and very nice, putting you at ease. But that all changed when he had you alone in the hotel bar the first night.

He had bought you a drink and told you how he was quite a big fan of you work. He’d seen all of your work, after seeing you in a small scale play a few years ago. He’d asked for you a few times, but it was only now you had finally been asked by a director after him putting in a good word for you.

At first, you were flattered. If a bit flustered that he seemed rather infatuated with you. But then it became a little scary and intimidating.

Tom’s eye contact was intense and he had slid his hand to the back of your neck, rubbing gently at first. Then he took a firm hold as he leaned in closer and asked if you’d join him in his room for the night.

When you politely turned him down, slightly concerned about how keen he seemed to be with getting you into his bed, his expression turned slightly darker for a moment. But he respected your decision and left you alone with a curt nod.

Unknown to you, he went back to his hotel room and wanked himself off like never before, at finally touching you for real and being in your close presence.

Over the weeks, he became more intense. He asked you every single night if you’d join him, each time you turned him down. You tried to never be alone with him, hanging out with some other people in the movie or with the crew.

But whenever he got you alone, he was far too touchy feely for your liking. His hand sliding too far down your back, to the swell of your backside. On occasion patting your bum gently.

You always felt his eyes on you when you were on set. Whenever you caught his smouldering gaze, you dropped it straight away.

Tom’s character was a dark and brooding man, who had wooed and seduced a young woman to be his bride. Which was your character. The film took a dark turn, and you had been expecting for things to start heating up between your characters and unfortunately this was the day that happened.

The director wanted to film as much scenes as possible today, since they were just between Tom and you.

Unfortunately the first scene was a kissing scene.

As soon as Tom got his hands on you, you knew it wasn’t just acting. Your character was timid and wary, not keen on Tom’s characters advances. So when you went rigid and scared in his hold, it wasn’t acting for you... But the director loved it, thinking it was wonderful work from you.

Tom’s tongue delved into your mouth, shocking you to the core. But you just froze and allowed him to do it, when he was finished, he winked at you and slid his hand down your back.

‘Good work, darling.’ He grinned.

The director agreed, not needing to do another take as she was happy with what was taken. Which was good for you, since it meant you didn’t have to do _that_ again.

You were able to focus and do your job for some other scenes, putting your all into your acting. Even if it was opposite Tom.

During the afternoon break, you were in the buffet tent getting something to eat. It was too late for lunch as the scenes had overrun, so there wasn’t many people there at all. Unfortunately for you, that left you wide open for Tom to join you.

‘Wonderful work today so far, you’re a natural.’ Tom commented as he sat down right next to you.

You didn’t attempt to move away from him, knowing he would just slide close to you again. You’d already tried that before. Multiple times.

‘Thanks.’ You said quietly, focusing on your plate of food.

His large hand suddenly on your thigh, squeezing, made you almost jump out of your skin. He rubbed up and down, getting _far_ too close for comfort.

‘The director is so pleased with how quickly we’ve gotten through the scenes today, she says we are shooting the sex scene next.’ Tom purred into your ear, making you shiver as your stomach dropped in fear.

‘I know you’re shy, darling. We could always nip back to my hotel room and have some fun beforehand, get familiar with one another.’ He hummed, winking at you.

‘No, Tom… We’re professionals, it will be fine.’ You swallowed hard and pushed his hand off your thigh.

Tom chuckled and shook his head. ‘You _will_ be mine, darling. It’s just a matter of time before I claim you.’

You knew you should’ve told someone about his actions over the last few weeks. But it was your first big break, you weren’t sure if anyone would believe you. Tom was more experienced and his name was huge.

But you were absolutely terrified for the sex scene.

After barely eating the rest of your food, you and Tom were called back to set. There was a lovely bedroom set ready, with a large bed in the middle.

The director had called for a closed set. So it was just her and the cameraman with you and Tom.

‘We want to see naked bodies close together with lots of fondling as you get into bed. Tom, you are wanting to ravish her. But when you get on the bed, pull the blanket over you. Tom’s character goes down on you, but we will focus on your face at that point.’ She said looking at you. ‘Same with the sex, we just want to see the top half going on with you both, it’s not a porno.’ The director joked, making Tom chuckle and you smiled, to hide your nerves more than anything.

You took a deep breath as you got into position with Tom. It started with him tearing your dress off. It was made in a way so it would fall apart easily enough, though you had a feeling Tom would be able to tear it off even if it was real. There was some strength in that man.

‘Remember, you need to be pliant and submissive. You’re still unsure with this man.’ The director said to you right before starting.

Tom gave you a sweet smile as he moved on front of you, his shirt was already off like the script said.

‘Action!’

He was on you within seconds, his large hands all over you. You pushed against his chest as his lips crushed against yours, his tongue dove into your mouth like you had come to expect. Even after telling him repeatedly to stop using his tongue during filming, he never listened.

The sound of fabric ripping met your ears and you tried to capture the dress from falling from your body, but Tom grabbed your wrists and moved them behind your back, causing the dress to fall down to your feet.

You whimpered against him as he backed you up to the bed, he let go of your wrists so he could undo his belt and push his own trousers down. He was commando underneath and was able to get you on the bed easily.

Tom quickly threw the light blanket over the back of him so it covered you both from the chest down. You breathed a slight sigh of relief, glad that now it would just be pretend sex. Even if you were naked underneath a naked Tom, at least it was going to be over soon.

But just as Tom disappeared under the blanket, going lower down on you, you saw a glint of wicked mischief sparkling in his eyes. Making your stomach drop.

You yelped when he moved between your thighs and spread you wide open. When you felt his mouth upon you straight away, like a man starved, you gasped out loudly and your eyes widened.

The director just thought this was simply wonderful acting from you.

But Tom’s tongue was delving through your folds for real, he suckled on you and nibbled gently, setting your body alight even if you didn’t want it to.

Your pleas for him to stop fell on death ears, like it was scripted. But you weren’t acting.

He used his fingers to spread you wide open for him, leaving you so vulnerable for his hard-working tongue. When he latched onto your clit with it, you almost came straight away. The man knew what he was doing, that was for sure. But your mind was fighting against your body, and your body was winning as you grew wetter.

You thought he was going to make you cum, but he smacked his lips together and kissed your inner thigh before reappearing. Your face felt so hot and flushed, when he hovered over you again and grinned down at you, you so wanted to slap him for doing that.

Feeling so angry, you failed to notice what was happening next. You never noticed him settling himself between your legs. It wasn’t until you felt his cock rubbing against you that you realised what he was about to do.

‘No… no! please, don’t.’ You begged him, putting your hands on his chest to try and push him away.

But he took hold of your hands and pinned them down above you, in one of his large hands. He leaned down to kiss your neck.

Just like it was scripted.

But then he forced his cock into you. And your body accepted him in far too easily after him going down on you. He was a large man and it took your breath away as he filled you. You tried pulling your hands free but he simply tightened his hold on you, his other arm slipped underneath you and he angled you up against him better. Getting his cock deeper within you, hitting spots that you didn’t want him to be hitting.

He started rocking into you slowly, but with determined thrusts. Keeping deep as possible, nipping your neck in the process.

‘And cut! Hold the position, we are just going to change the lighting a bit.’ The director called out, then set to work.

You looked wide eyed at Tom, then looked over at the director who had her back to you at the moment.

Tom’s breath was warm against your ear as he whispered. ‘Don’t even think about it. Do you really think anyone would believe you anyway, pet? An established actor over an up-and-coming actress? Hmm? What false claims could do to your career… No, you will be a good girl and you will enjoy this. You’ve turned down my advances for too long. I am going to mark you as mine, I will cum so deep inside of you that by the time I am dripping out of you, you will be back in your hotel room.’

His words hit home and you held back a sob. You could feel him throbbing within you while he remained still, on occasion he moved his hips very slightly. Making you bite your tongue as you tried not to make a noise.

When the director shouted action again, he got straight back to it. Fucking you deep and hard into the mattress. His chest rubbed against your breasts, stimulating your nipples.

You hoped that he would cum soon, at least then it would be over.

But when he took the hand from under you and slipped it down between your sweaty bodies, you knew it was about to be game over. He started rubbing your clit that was forced out from his sheer size, making you howl as you came hard on his cock.

The director was SO impressed with you both, with how realistic you seemed to make it while under the covers.

As you were cumming, Tom moaned loudly and held himself deep as he came. Spurting a huge load into you, as if he had been saving up for the moment…

‘And cut! Excellent work, guys. Really great. Let’s call it a day.’

You wanted to cry, you were so relieved it was over. An assistant came over and placed two dressing gowns on the side of the bed for you and Tom. The few people in the room had their backs to you both until you were sorted.

Tom pulled out of you and winked as he grabbed one of the gowns and got off you and the bed. You sat up slowly, unsure and so nervous about what had just happened. You were shaking badly as you took the other gown and slipped it around you as you stood up.

You looked at the director and was so tempted to speak to her. But Tom moved over to you quickly and slipped a hand to the back of your neck, squeezing slightly as he narrowed his eyes at you. ‘Don’t do anything stupid, darling. You came just as hard as I did, you enjoyed it.’ He whispered to you.

You darted off the set after that, heading straight back to your hotel room. Which luckily was right next door to where you were filming. So it wasn’t unusual for you to be walking through the joining tunnel to the hotel and then to your room in a dressing gown.

As soon as you got there you started sobbing. Tom was right. You felt his cum starting to dribble out of you and down your inner thighs. To your disgust, it gave you a weird tingling feeling within you.

But you snapped out of your thoughts and went straight for a shower, to try and clean yourself up as much as possible.

-

Later that evening, you were just getting yourself more composed and deciding what to do next. You didn’t think you could continue filming with Tom, looking at him every day and acting to your best standard. You had to quit, there was no other option. No matter how much of a good opportunity it was, you just couldn’t do it.

If you just quit, at least there would be no backlash on you or Tom. You could go home and go back to doing some theatre work and lower budget films for now.

But there was an urgent knock on your door, making you frown as it pulled you from your thoughts.

You opened the door, but as soon as you saw who it was you tried to slam the door in his face. But his foot quickly blocked the door from closing and he pushed it wide open with alarming ease with one hand.

You backed up right away as Tom stepped into your room, suddenly making your private and safe space _so_ much smaller.

He shut the door behind him and grinned at you.

‘I told you. You’re mine now. And I’ve come to _play_.’

You let out a cry as you tried to run through the room, but he was on you within seconds and bent you over the nearest surface, which was the desk. He pressed himself down over you and growled in your ear as he flipped your night gown up.

‘TOM! STOP! PLEASE!’ You screamed at him.

He just chuckled and gave you a swift smack on your ass, making your cry out as you continued to struggle. Then you heard the sound of his zipper opening and you felt his heavy cock rest against your ass. Instead of removing your knickers, he just moved them to the side and lined himself up with your cunt again, not preparing you this time as he sank into you painfully.

Tom fucked you hard from behind, the desk moved with every firm thrust, you cried out every time. But what was worse… was that your body started to enjoy it too with every second that passed. And he could feel it too.

‘We have a _lot_ of making up to do, pet. Since you’ve denied me your body for so long.’ He growled into your ear right before he bit down on your shoulder as he rutted into you.


End file.
